The Daughter of Evil
by Katiya Kramer
Summary: Katiya is the daugther of Cid and Edea, who is fighting inner demons and love. COMPLETED!
1. Why is this Happening?

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters. Squaresoft does. So DO NOT sue me! I do own Katiya, Celeste, Vinerica, Alec, Drusilla and any other character I introduce in this story.

Prologue

Why is this Happening?

**December 7**

**She has been released….she is killing us all…we have tried to stop her. My little girl…is killing us all.**

**Please someone save us all. Save my little girl, from herself…**

Blood spilled onto the diary pages as the author could not write no more. A bat flew towards the body as it hit the ground and turned into a woman. She looks down at the women and checks her pulse. There was no pulse, the body was cold, like ice. Her skin white like fresh snow. The blood was all over as an arrow stuck out of her back.

The women smiled and opened her mouth, showing her fangs. She picks up the body of the dead woman, her mother, and bit down on her neck. Blood gushes from the wounds as the vampire laughed and drops the body. She turns and screams as her children come to her. She smirks and her body morphs back into a bat as the flock flies off.

Left behind by the demons where the bodies of SeeDs and students of Balamb Garden. There were no survivors, except for one, who vowed revenge against Satan and his Vampire Queen, who cost him all of his friends, his home, his life.

Holding his gunblade tightly, he glared out into the sky, "You will pay for this. I will see to it that your blood is spilled…"

Meanwhile, now in hell, the Vampire Queen stares at the wall, her pendant glowing.

"We will see about that, now won't we…."

A cold smirk crosses her face again. She throws her head back and a wicked laugh is heard…


	2. Returning Home

Chapter I

Returning Home

_My name is Katiya Kramer, today for the first time in ten years I am going home to Balamb Garden, to be back with my parents, Cid and Edea. Why I left you ask? Well, there was no reason, I just did. It was when my mom disappeared and my dad and I began to argue, I just took off. I was always their little chaotic daughter, that was just me. The little daughter who was a sorceress who filled their lives with chaos._

_Right after my mom disappeared, I really got messed up. I started drinking, smoking, stripping, that stuff. I lost my virginity the night I left home. I went to a rehab center after that and now I'm cleared up. I haven't done any of that shit in 7 years. I have been out of rehab for 6 years._

_It has been 7 years since my mom returned. I am now 24. I was 14 when she left. Yep, pretty young to fall into that dark world. I was really messed up. But like I said, I'm out of that shit._

_4 months ago, I got the courage to call my parents. I have talked to them since and written to them. Now I'm moving back, I haven't seen them for 10 years. I hope Dad and I can fix what damage I did._

_Right now I'm on the train from Dollet to Balamb. Then I will drive to Garden and finally reunite with my parents._

_Well, I spoke too soon, the train just arrived in Balamb. Lets hope this goes well._

Katiya gets off the train holding her backpack, her duffle bag and her diary. She walks out of the train station and walks through Balamb. She looks down at her duffle bag as she gets to the car rental. She rents a car and gets in it.

As she drove towards Balamb Garden, Katiya remembered the night she left home.

(Flashback)

"Hey Dad I'm home!" She walked though the house after getting home late from a party.

A paper was shoved into her face, her report card. Her F filled report card.

"What is this?" Cid yelled, pissed off.

Katiya said, "Uh….my report card?"

Cid glares and shows her what he found, her cigarettes and beer ,"What are these?"

Katiya sighs, "Nothing oh moronic one."

Cid glares, "What happened to you! You used to be pure and innocent…"

"Well if Mom hadn't of just ran off like a whore then maybe I would be your little 'angel.' Ever think of that?"

Cid slapped her, he was furious and yet shocked that he hit his on child. Katiya was shocked.

"Get out….get out of my sight!"

"FINE!" She punches him and runs off, not looking back as she runs into her room.

She grabbed everything, clothing, pillows, blankets, jewelry, all she could. She walks back out into the kitchen and sees her father lying there knocked out from her punch as she grabs her cigarettes and beer and puts all of her stuff in the car She sped away from the house crying, waiting to get rid of the pain.

When Cid came to, he started crying as his daughter was gone, and lost in her dark world. He was scared she would never come out of it.

(End flashback)

"I deserved to get hit. I know I did," Katiya said to herself as she got to the garden.

After parking, she got out of the car, "Judgment time, Katiya…"

Katiya walks into Balamb Garden, to start over…


	3. Making Peace

Chapter II

Making Peace

_Since I left home, I never thought I would see Mom and Dad again, I just hope they will forgive me._

Balamb Garden was still mobile; Cid landed it in Balamb where it once stood so Katiya could get on. She looks at Balamb Garden, she was only in there 4 times before she ran away, but she still knew the place, or so she thought.

As Katiya walked into the Garden, she looked around at all the students who talked with others, some looked at her. She shook it off and looked around.

"Great…. Ten years and drinking kills your memory…" She sighed, realizing she forgot her way around.

"You lost?"

Katiya turned and saw a tall man. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar on his forehead. Katiya stared at him.

'Katiya clam down…you hate men...' She thought, being unlike her cold-hearted self. She hated guys, but he caught her off guard.

"Miss?" The guy said looking confused.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, "Yeah…do you know where Headmaster Cid's office is?"

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm his demon kid."

The man looked at her, "Cid has a kid? Wow…I never thought…"

"Shut up," Katiya looked annoyed, "Where is he?"

"Come with me…" He led her to the elevator and pressed the button to the third floor.

"I'm Squall Leonhart by the way, one of the SeeD's here," He said on the way up.

Katiya nodded, "Katiya Kramer, Queen of Bitches."

Squall smirked, "Cold huh? Reminds me of myself."

"I wouldn't. Trust me. If you knew of what I did in the past…"

"Already know. You had a harsh time. Cid told me."

"What? You said…."

"I lied," He smiles.

Katiya kicks him in the leg as the elevator gets to its point.

She walks out of the elevator as Squall sighs, "She's going to be tough to deal with…"

Katiya walks into her father's office and looks around, "Hello?"

Edea walks around the corner, "Yes…?" She stares at her, "Katiya?"

Katiya smiles, "Mommy…."

Tears pour of her eyes as Edea runs towards Katiya and embraces her, "Katiya! My little baby!"

Katiya hugs back crying as well.

"Edea, what's going on?" Cid comes and stops.

Katiya looks up and stares at her father. Edea looks at Cid and wipes her eyes for her tears and steps back from her daughter.

"She's home, Cid…" She says, happy and yet worried.

"Hey Dad…" Katiya says looking at him.

Cid stares at her, "Katiya…"

Katiya smiles and cries more as Cid smiles back. Katiya runs into her father's arms and hugs him. Cid holds her tightly.

"I am so sorry about all those years ago, Daddy…" Katiya sobs and hugs her dad tightly.

"Shhh…it's ok Kitty…it's ok…"

Katiya closes her eyes, happy. Cid smiles at her.

"Welcome home, Katiya…"


	4. Secret

Chapter III

Secret

_Over the next two weeks, I easily adjusted to Garden, and reconnected with Mom and Dad. I must admit though, there is one thing missing…_

"WAHOO! PARTY PARTY PARTY!" Selphie ran around the halls screaming, excited for the party that would be taking place that night.

Rinoa was with her, "You always love parties…"

Selphie bounces up and down, "Yup!"

"We should see if the Headmaster's daugther would like to come."

"Good idea!" Selphie smiles and skips off to Katiya's dorm.

"Yea….There is a party tonight, so I can sneak off then…I can't wait to see you. I've missed you, Baby…Yea…see you tonight. I love you. Bye…" Katiya hung up her cellphone, just as Selphie burst into the room.

Katiya was startled but being around for two weeks, she was used to Selphie's excitement.

"Yea?" Katiya said, shoving the cellphone under the covers of her bed.

"Do you want to come to the party tonight? Huh? Huh?" Selphie said, still bouncing.

Katiya looks at her, "No…I'm not feeling well…"

Selphie looked disappointed, "Awww…please?"

Katiya layed down, "Sorry Selphie…"

That night, it was the party. Cid and Edea were walking down the halls to see Katiya and see if she was well. But they saw her sneaking out of her room. They watched her, a bit suspicious and followed. Katiya went to the parking lot, to her car and got in. Cid was getting a bit angry.

"She said she quit!" Cid said to Edea as they went to their car after Katiya drove off.

Edea looks at him, "Maybe its not that! Maybe shes…."

"She's what? Getting pregnant somewhere?"

"Lets just go…" Edea looked down as Cid followed Katiya's car.

They followed her to Balamb where Katiya stoped at the docks. A red head was waiting there. Katiya got out of the car and ran over to her. Cid stoped the car and watched.

"That must be her dealer.." Cid whispered.

Katiya smiles at the girl, "Hey…I missed you…"

The girl huged her, "Kitty!"

Cid and Edea got out of the car and watched, hiding in the shadows. Katiya brush some hair out of the girls face and kissed her. The red head kissed her back. Cid and Edea were shocked…


	5. Murderer

Chapter IV

Murderer

_My father has always judged me heavily. What ever I do, he is disappointed with. He cares about only one thing, what others think about him. It was because of this that I became a mess, that and one other reason…_

They kissed passionately, Katiya ran her hands through the girl's long red hair.

"Celes…" She whispered, smiling as she broke the kiss, then kissed her again.

The girl smiled and kissed back. Both were unaware that Cid and Edea Kramer were watching their own daughter kiss some girl.

"What is going on?" Cid yelled, startling his daughter and her girlfriend as they were kissing.

Katiya turned and looked up, "Shit…"

Edea told Cid to calm down and turned to Katiya, "Sweetie, we are so sorry to have followed you, but your father was worried…"

"YOU FOLLOWED ME!" Katiya screamed, having a very short temper, but was calmed by the redhead's hand on her shoulder, "Mom, Dad, this is Celeste, my GIRLFRIEND."

Cid looked at Katiya, slightly mad, "Your what?"

"You heard me…"

Cid glared at Katiya, "Once again you find a way to disgrace our family name."

"Oh that's what its always about, Dad, how I make people think poorly about our family. All you care about is our reputation, not about me at all!" Katiya screamed, annoyed.

"At least we built up a good reputation, not one of drugs and drinking!" Cid snapped.

Edea looks at him, "Calm down, Cid…please."

Katiya looks at Celeste, "Meet my parents, my caring mother and my dumbass father…"

Celeste looks at Katiya and just hugs her. Katiya sighs and looks at Cid.

"I thought that coming home that we would wipe the slate clean, Dad. Well I guess I was wrong," Katiya said, calming down.

She turned and started to walk off, Celeste following.

"Since you could walk you have been finding ways to destroy our reputation! Drinking, smoking, fighting, swearing, sex, and even…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Katiya turns, glaring daggers at Cid.

Cid looks at her, "What? You haven't told her?"

Celeste looks at Katiya, "Tell me what?"

Cid laughed slightly, "Your dating a murderer…"

Katiya closed her eyes, 'You find that funny?' she thought.

Edea and Celeste were both shocked.

"What…?" Edea whispered.

The older man looks at his wife and said, "Our own daughter killed a man…"

Celeste looks at Katiya who runs at Cid, her fists flying…


	6. Where It Started

Chapter V

Where It Started…

_It was the darkest day of my life, that day. My actions that day have left me a scar that I am yet to recover from…_

Katiya's fist neared Cid's face, very quickly. No connection was made. Cid had blocked it with his arm, shaking his head.

"You are still very predictable…" He told her and blocked a sudden kick that Katiya retaliated with, "I'm glad to see you still can fight, that you haven't neglected your training, but you still use the same moves…" Cid drove his elbow into Katiya's abdomen, then a right hand into her face, "and you leave your defenses down."

Katiya backed away slightly, glaring, "Bastard…"

She ran at him with another kick to his face but Cid grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. Celeste hurried to Katiya, who just glared daggers into Cid's soul.

_Many people would be surprised to see my father fight, because he hides it. I don't know why, but he just does. Only I have seen what he can do, he trained me since I was 4, and my ultimate goal, the one thing I vow to do before I die…is beat him in combat…_

Katiya and Celeste had left after that fight and went back to Celeste's apartment. The young redhead looks at Katiya who sat on the floor, an ice pack on her jaw.

"You killed someone…?" She asked.

Closing her eyes, Katiya took a deep breath, the memories from that horrible day flooding back.

_I was going to tell Celeste one day about that day, but I was too scared to loose her. How could I tell the love of my life that I accidentally murdered someone?_

"It was an accident, Celeste…He tried to rape me and I just…" Katiya looked down holding her head, "It as the worst day of my life."

It was at the junior high school. No one was in the halls at the time, as it was during classes, but Katiya had off that period and was heading to the Library to read. A man was waiting for her around the corner, he stopped her and smirks. Katiya looks at him, a bad feeling inside her gut. She never liked him, as she hung around with her rival, Vinerica Talor, actually, the man was her boyfriend.

"What do you want, Alec?" Katiya asked him, trying to get passed him but Alec would not let her.

Alec smirks, "You."

He grabbed her by the hair and forced her into a kiss. Katiya tries to get away but Alec shoves her into an empty room and shuts the door. He covers up her mouth and laughs.

"You are all mine…" He went to rip her top off but Katiya kneed him in the groin and got up.

Alec held his groin in pain as Katiya ran to the door and opened it, hurrying out screaming. She ran down the halls and up a stairway, near a window. Alec caught up with her and grabs her, slamming her against the window, shattering it and nearly sending her out of the school building. Teachers started hurrying out of their classrooms, hearing the noise. Alec was holding Katiya by the neck and strangling her.

"You little bitch…" He told her, slapping her with his right hand, and allowing her to fall to the ground.

Katiya hit the floor and feeling his hands on her hair, she grabs a piece of glass and when he turned her to face him, closed her eyes and sent it into him.  
The next thing she knew, he was stumbling backwards, and fell down the stairway. His body hit the floor with a thud and laid lifeless on the ground as teachers and students screamed. Blood poured from his neck and head, and a large piece of glass stuck out of his neck. Katiya watched in horror and then was grabbed by two male teachers. She just stared at Alec's body as a teacher checked him and looked up in horror.

"He's dead…" The teacher said, shocked.

Katiya looks at her hands that were covered with Alec's blood, tears poured down her cheeks, "What have I done…?"

Hours later, Katiya was in a cell at the city jail, crying and in shock. Cid and a police officer walked in, Cid stared at Katiya.

The police officer said, "Your father has paid your bail Miss Kramer."

After he opened the cell and walked out of the room, Cid stepped into the cell, his eyes focused on Katiya.

Cid walked to her and lifted her head up. Katiya cried, seeing Cid's eyes stare into hers. His face was blank, Katiya felt slightly scared. She just cries and holds herself. Cid did nothing to comfort her.

"The pain was unbearable those next few months. I was to be tried as an adult but I never got a true prison sentence. During the trial I suffered a mental collapse and my father put me into a mental institution. He then asked if my sentence could be served there. They let it happen and I spent two years there. I got out and spent six months in prison, then was reentered in the mental institution for another four months. They ended my sentence for my own safety and I was 13. Then I went to a reform school, because I was expelled from the High School. And it as then that I started the drinking and drugs. I still am haunted by that day…I never meant to kill him, it was an accident!" Katiya burst into tears and holds herself.

Celeste hugs Katiya, "Shh….Its ok….I'm so sorry, Kitty…"

She was shocked at Katiya's past but still loved her, she would never leave her side. But that night, Katiya would, as when Celeste slept, Katiya left her a note and the apartment.

**Dear Celeste,**

**You are much better off without me. I am a murderer, you don't deserve a murderer as your lover. Good-bye.**

**Katiya Kramer**


	7. FatherDaugther Brawl

Chapter VI

Father-Daughter Brawl

_I have left Celeste, to protect her. She does not deserve me, I am a murderer. She deserves better. I love her so much, and she loves me. This isn't a mistake…right?_

Cid learned that Katiya had left Celeste, and that she was hiding near the Garden. He decided to talk to Katiya, and he knew where to find her.

Katiya was in a cave, near the fire cavern, sitting on the ground. She heard footsteps as her eyes opened up. Cid reached for her, but Katiya suddenly turned around and went for a right hand to his stomach. Cid took it and slightly doubled over. His daughter stood up and got in a fighter's stance.

"What the hell do you want?" Katiya asked, fists raised.

Cid looks at her, "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Katiya glared and went for a kick to his jaw, Cid ducked underneath her leg and sent his fist into her gut.

With the wind knocked out of her, Katiya fell to her knees, "Shit…"

She saw Cid towering over her, taking his glasses off and putting them on the ground where they wouldn't be destroyed. Seeing Cid at this point made her blood boil.

Cid added insult to injury by slapping Katiya across the face, and telling her, "You as weak as ever."

The father knew how to make Katiya mad, he knew what buttons to push. He was going to piss her off, more than she was now. Katiya stood up and tackled her father to the ground, screaming.

"BASTARD!" Katiya shouted throwing punches to his face.

Cid took a few then threw Katiya off of him. Katiya landed against the wall and immediately stood up.

Cid smirks, standing back up, "Lets see how strong you have gotten these past few years…"

"Bring it."

Cid ran at Katiya and went for a roundhouse kick, Katiya dodged the attack with a back flip. The old man grabbed her arm and kicked her in the back, Katiya groaned, and retaliated by sending her other elbow into his face. Cid took a step back, his nose bleeding, giving Katiya the advantage. His pissed off daughter sent her fists flying at Cid. He sighed and ducked under her range and tripped her. Katiya fell on her back, and without hesitating, Cid grabbed Katiya and pinned her against the wall, and punched her in the face. Katiya stumbled to the side, her face in pain. Cid then ran at Katiya and kicked Katiya multiple times, so fast Katiya couldn't defend herself. He mostly aimed for her stomach and back but occasionally sent his foot into her face. He backed off after about a minute of kicks, and watched Katiya fall to the ground.

"Give up, Katiya?" Cid asked, knowing her answer…

Katiya went to tackle Cid, but he moved to the side and when she turned, caught her with a hard right to the jaw, sending her to the ground. Cid sighed as Katiya coughed up blood. He reached out his hand to help her up, but Katiya hit it away and slowly got up on her own.

Cid stared at her, "You still depend on your fists and leave your defenses down. And your also so selfish that you leave your girlfriend who obviously doesn't care that you have murdered someone."

Katiya looked at Cid, blood covering her face, "Stay out of it…"

"She obviously loves you, Katiya."

"Since when do you care about me? I thought you hated how I was dating her."

"Your mother talked to me, she made me realize that what matters is your happiness."

Katiya laughs, "Don't give me this shit, Cid, especially after you kicked my ass, and you care about my happiness? Bullshit."

"You are my daughter, Katiya."

"And that's a lame ass excuse! You don't care about me! Its always your reputation!"

"I do care about you! It's just hard to show it to you when your being a bitch! It's hard for anyone to get close to you, to tell you they care about you when your so cold-hearted! And that's what you are! A cold-hearted little bitch!" Cid glares at Katiya.

Katiya looked down, knowing Cid was right.

"Now, you love Celeste, so go back to her," Cid told Katiya, walking over to her.

Katiya closes her eyes, "Right…"

Cid ended up taking Katiya to Balamb, and to Celeste's. He waited outside as Katiya went in to find her.

"Celes!" Katiya walked into the house looking around, "I'm so sorry Baby! I'm back! I love you!"

There was no response.

"Celeste?" Katiya felt a bad feeling in her gut as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, "Celeste? Are you…"

Katiya's eyes widened, her heart stopped, fear ran through her body.

Celeste was lying on the floor, naked and severely beaten. She had been raped…


	8. Vinerica

Chapter VII

Vinerica

_Someone has raped Celeste. Someone has raped her and left her for dead… Somebody has just signed their death certificate! Whoever did this, they will pay with their lives! No one hurts my Girlfriend and gets away with it! _

Katiya sat in Celeste's hospital room watching her sleep. Celeste's face was bruised and cut up. Katiya cries and holds her girlfriend's hand. Edea and Cid ran in, Edea looked concerned. Cid had taken Katiya and Celeste to the hospital, and went to get Edea after Katiya got in to see Celeste.

"Katiya! How is she?" Edea went to Katiya and touched her shoulder, Katiya slapped her hand away.

Cid stared at Katiya, "What was that for?"

Katiya gave her parents a cold look before turning back to Celeste and getting on the bed, laying next to her, running her fingers through Celeste's long red hair.

The next day, Squall was at the hospital to tell Cid that Celeste's rapist was caught. Katiya overheard them and hearing this made her very angry. She walks out of the room after Cid and Squall left and went to Balamb's jail.

Cid and Squall were at the jail, questioning the man who raped Celeste, and Cid was making sure there was extra security, just incase Katiya would come…but he was too late. A police officer flew into the room where they were, a very furious Katiya followed. Cid and Squall stood up immediately. Cid knew that Katiya could kill this man if she had the chance. He went to restrain her but Katiya punched Cid in the face and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into Squall, using her sorcery to send them both into the wall. Katiya then walked over to the guy who was handcuffed to the chair.

"You…SON OF A BITCH!" Katiya jumped on the man, knocking the chair over and rained her fists on the man, consumed with rage.

"YOU SICK RAPIST! YOU HURT HER! YOU BASTARD!" Katiya screamed, throwing punch after punch.

She soon pulled out a weapon, a sai and went to stab the guy in the neck. Cid ran over and pried his daughter off of the man and with Squall's help restrained her. Katiya screamed and attempted to kick her way out of their hold.

The guy looked scared, "I'M SORRY! I was paid to do it!"

The three froze up, "Paid…?" Cid said, "By who?"

"Vinerica! Vinerica Talor!"

Katiya's eyes widened, and quickly turned cold once again, "That little slut!"

Squall looks at Katiya, "Who's Vinerica?"

Cid let Katiya go, knowing she wouldn't hurt the guy, with her anger now focused on her old rival.

"Someone she hates. Almost as much as me."

The man began to cough up blood, and his body exploded, Katiya immediately knew who it was. The doors opened, a blonde wearing green walked in smirking, "So the idiot squealed, huh?"

Katiya turned her head, "You…"

"Katiya, long time no see. Still as short-tempered as ever," Vinerica approached Katiya, until their faces were inches from away, "I hope that girl is suffering bad. Wait, I should know, I was there."

Katiya stood still, slightly looking down to her childhood rival being the taller one, she restrained herself, barely able to do so.

Vinerica laughed, "It was so much fun hearing the screams and pleads of that girl. She screamed for you, Katiya. Unfortunately, you didn't come. You failed her. You couldn't save her from the punishment she got for what you did. Her screams were like music…"

Katiya had enough as she punches Vinerica across the face, sending the blonde reeling. She looked back at Katiya, blood beginning to trickle from her lip.

"Bitch!" Vinerica punches her back.

Katiya stepped back, laughing, "Ow…now that hurt," She said sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes as Vinerica flew back against a window, the glass shattered. The blonde fell to the ground, immediately standing up.

"A sorcery battle huh? Fine…" Vinerica sent a Thundaga at Katiya.

The pissed off brunette looked down after taking it and looks up suddenly, glowing yellow and her eyes black.

"ELEMENTAL BLAST!" She screamed, using her limit break.

Vinerica screamed as a black ball collided with her body, sending it flying once again, right through a wall. Katiya followed, her eyes back to blue and jumped on her, grabbing her neck and squeezing. Vinerica screamed and tried to pry her hands off, but knowing Katiya was physically stronger than her. She delivered an uppercut combined with an Ultima spell. Katiya crashed into a desk, taking a few seconds to get up. Vinerica stood and kicks Katiya in the ribs, then gathers a white ball in her hands and slams it in the same spot. Katiya falls to her knees, cursing, her ribs were bruised from her fight with Cid before, as most of his kicks landed there. Vinerica smirked, feeling victory in her grasp. Cid and Squall ran over to stop Vinerica but she flew them back with her telekinesis. She then looked back to Katiya who was starting to get up, and grabs her by the hair. She laughs.

"Its over, Katiya. I win again…" The blonde sent a open hand into Katiya's stomach and chanted a spell.

Katiya glows white as she screamed in pain, her organs were dying, blood began to pour out of her mouth. Squall got up and ran at Vinerica, Lion Heart in his hands as he sent it into Vinerica's back. Vinerica gasped as the spell broke off and Katiya fell to the ground. The green-wearing sorceress backs away, glaring.

"You will pay for this!" She screamed and teleported away.

Cid ran to Katiya who lied there, holding her ribcage, coughing up her own blood. Squall looks at passed out police officers then at Katiya and Cid.

Katiya looks at Squall, "T-thanks…"

Squall looks at her and nods, then with Cid, helps her up and to the hospital…


	9. Blame

Author's Note: It took me a while to get this chapter up, mainly because I don't know if I should continue. I want to see reviews. I know that I am demanding it but I makes me want to continue to hear what you think of my story. So, if I get at least 5 positive reviews about this chapter, expect the next one out soon, if not, I may stop posting it here.

Chapter VIII

Blame

_ Vinerica, my rival since childhood was the one who had Celeste, my girlfriend for several years, raped. She will pay for this, I will make sure of it. But she isn't the only one to blame for this. I am too._

Upon arriving at the hospital, Katiya went right to Celeste's room, instead of getting her ribs looked at. When she walked in, she saw Celeste's parents, Nikolai and Petra, sitting next to the bed.

The Romanovs were a rich, well-mannered, and well known family of Russian decent. They lived in Deling and disapproved of their daughter's sexuality. More specifically, her girlfriend. When they found out Celeste was dating Katiya, they were shocked, but seeing it was a someone who's history was filled with drugs and drinking, made them try and force Celeste never to see her again. Celeste refused and stayed with Katiya.

Katiya stared at the Romanov's, who were disgusted at her bloody appearance. Katiya then went to Celeste's side. Celeste was awake and happy to see Katiya. But she saw the blood on Katiya's face and clothes and that Katiya was hunched over slightly from the pain in her ribs, and was concerned.

"Kitty…what happened?"

Katiya smiles weakly, "Nothing…Cid kicked my ass again…" She lied, not wanting Celeste to know about Vinerica.

"Cecislava…" Petra said to Celeste, calling her by her Russian name, "You should come home, instead of being around this whore. It was probably her former pimp or drug dealer who did this to you. Or someone connected to her."

Katiya stares at Petra and Celeste opened her mouth to protest but Cid walked in, "Don't talk about my daughter like that."

Nikolai glanced at Cid, "You're her father. Perhaps you should have raised her better. Or dropped her off a cliff or something. Its because of her that my daughter was raped."

"It was not her fault! She is not a whore, she is no longer the bad person she was years ago. She is a strong girl who loves your daughter more than life itself. I wasn't too happy to hear about this at first, but I have seen that Katiya loves Celeste."

"You Kramer's are all the same, murderers. Edea killed many even if she was possessed, you have had your SeeD's do all the killing and you wonder why this demon child is alive…"

Cid had enough as he punched Nikolai in the face. Squall then grabbed Cid and pulled him back. Katiya stared at Cid, shocked that he had defended her like that.

"The next time you speak about my daughter or anyone if my family like that again…"

"Stop it!" Katiya yelled, standing up, "Dad you know it was my fault she was raped!"

Celeste looks at Katiya, "What?"

"Celeste…Someone I knew along time ago had you raped…because they want me to suffer…it was Vinerica…The one who's boyfriend I killed, and for that you don't deserve me, I'm sorry…" Katiya walks out of the room, her head lowered.

Petra yelled, "You little bitch! You should be killed for everything you have done!"

Celeste screams, "SHUT UP MOTHER!"

Cid glares after Katiya and follows her, "Katiya! What the hell is wrong with you?"

His daughter turned, "Its my fault this happened!"

"Your wrong, Katiya! Vinerica is at fault!"

"Because of me! Her parents are right, you should have killed me a long time ago!"

Cid grabs Katiya by the arm and raised his hand, bringing it down quickly, across her face. He then grabs her other arm and shakes her slightly, "Listen to me, it wasn't your fault. It is Vinerica's and she will get what's coming to her. And about this killing you , your mother and I would never let that happen to you."

Katiya starts crying as Cid hugs her, "I'm so sorry Katiya…you are stubborn because of me. I gave it to you…"

"Stop it…don't make me laugh…" Katiya said resting her head on her father's chest.

"Well it's the truth…" Cid smiles, holding Katiya tightly.

Katiya laughs a bit then looks and sees Celeste standing near them. Cid lets Katiya go and walks off to give them privacy. Katiya looks at her girlfriend, who walks up to her. The redhead touches Katiya's cheek and stares into her blue eyes.

"He's right," Celeste tells her, "You did inherit his stubbornness."

Katiya laughs and kisses Celeste. Celeste kisses her back passionately.

"I'm sorry Celes…" The brunette tells her.

Celeste just kisses her again, "It wasn't your fault…I love you."

The two kiss again, a warm passionate one.

The months passed after Celeste's rape. Katiya was in the basement taping up her chest to protect her ribs. She learned that 3 were broken from the fights with Cid and Vinerica that night. She then puts on a top, just as Cid walks out of the elevator.

"Ready, Katiya?" He asks her, a sword in his hand.

Katiya finishes lacing up her boots and puts on her fingerless leather gloves, then stands and gets in her fighter's stance, "Bring it…"

It had been the first time in years that Cid and Katiya trained together, but in the end, Katiya ended up loosing to Cid again.

"Damn it!" Katiya glares at Cid, her lip and nose bleeding as she gets up off the ground. Her arms ended up getting nearly shredded by Cid's sword and she was forced to give up when Cid knocked her down and had his sword at her throat.

Cid laughs and puts his glasses on, cuts on his body revealing where Katiya got to him with her sais and a cut above his eye from a punch she was able to land.

"You need to get stronger, Katiya…"

Katiya glares at him, "SHUT UP!"

Cid chuckles, he would say those words after every time they fought before, and the same response from Katiya.

"Kitty…"

Katiya and Cid look at the elevator to see Celeste and Rinoa there. Celeste looks at Katiya, a bit pale.

"I'm going to Deling…to live with my parents…"

Katiya stood up, "Why…?"

Celeste looked down, "I'm pregnant…"


	10. Night Out

Chapter IX

Night Out

_Celeste is pregnant. Pregnant from her rape and she is going to live with her parents…I consider this bad and good. Bad: Nikolai and Petra hate me and will try and keep Celeste from coming back. Good: She should be somewhere safe while she is pregnant, and Rinoa is going with her._

_I just hope she will be ok._

Katiya and Rinoa were helping Celeste pack up for the trip. Katiya was still accepting the fact that she was pregnant, but a small part of her was excited to help Celeste raise a baby, which brought pain to her. Celeste saw some pain in her girlfriend's face.

"Kitty? Are you ok with this?"

Katiya turned to her, "I'm fine! I'm fine! I can't wait to see the baby when its born!"

Celeste smiled, weakly, "Me too."

"This baby will have a good mother…" Katiya said, touching Celeste's stomach, then kissing her Russian lover.

Two hours later, Celeste and Rinoa were ready to leave. As Squall and Rinoa said their good-byes, Katiya watched as Celeste walked over to her and hugged her, crying.

"I love you Kitty, and I will call you every day!" Celeste said.

Katiya kissed her passionately, "I love you too, Celes…I will miss you…"

Rinoa kisses Squall and then gets in the car, Celeste follows, looking back at Katiya. Squall and Katiya watch as the car with their lovers inside, slowly drives away from Balamb Garden.

The months passed slowly, they felt like years to Katiya, whose heart ached for Celeste. Celeste was due in two weeks, and Katiya wondered when she would come home. Wanting to get this off her mind, Katiya went to train in the basement.

The basement of Balamb Garden had been turned into another training area after NORG had died. There were no monsters down there, just weapons of all sorts. It was mostly used by Katiya and Cid, but Squall would come down there at times too. Other students preferred the Training Center over this new area, mostly in fear that Katiya would be down there, in a bad mood, which was a time that all students knew to steer clear of her, and not mention the C-word, D-word, or F-word.

Katiya walked over to a punching bag, putting her hair up in a pony tail and began to beat at the bag. She wasn't aggressive at first, but made herself aggressive by thinking of her father, which always lit the fuse of her anger. Squall had come down for some training and saw Katiya, beating the punching bag and felt sorry for the it. He also thought of coming back later until Katiya suddenly stopped. Squall walked over to her and Katiya turned throwing a kick to his face, which connected, knocking Squall out.

Katiya realized it was him and looked up, "Shit…"

Squall woke up minutes later, feeling cold water splash on his face. Katiya stood over him, staring at him as his eyes opened.

"You ok, Squall?" She asked, taking the bandaging off her fists.

"Ow…If it hurt that much to the face, I would hate to feel it if you kicked me elsewhere's…" Squall said, holding his jaw.

Katiya looks at him, "Want me to try?"

Squall sat up and covered his groin.

Katiya laughed and sat down, drinking from a water bottle.

"What? Where is my apology?" Squall asked.

"I don't do that, Squall. At least not to moronic men," Katiya responded.

Squall glared. Katiya chuckled.

That night, Squall and Katiya went to a bar, and having felt bad for knocking him out so easily, Katiya paid for his drinks. Squall looked at Katiya who just drank water.

"Why don't you have a beer?"

"I don't drink anymore, Squall."

"Just a few?"

"You want me to knock you out again?" Katiya stared at him, her eyes narrowed.

Squall backed off, slightly drunk, which Katiya could tell easily.

A few minutes later, he annoyed her again, "Why not celebrate your last time before Celeste brings that baby into this world?"

Katiya sighed, "Fine, ass."

Squall smiled, "Yea!"

He bought her a beer which she drank, then watched him act like a moron, seeing how he was completely drunk.

"Dumbass…" She mumbled, ordering another beer…

The next morning, Katiya woke up, with a hangover.

"Son of a bitch…this takes me back…" She groaned and held her head. She looked down and saw that she was naked, immediately pulling the covers over herself, "The hell?"

She heard snoring, loud snoring as she turned and saw a lump next to her in the bed. They were in Katiya's room at Garden, clothes all over the floor.

"Oh my god…did I sleep with someone!" Katiya yelled, waking up the guy, who simply rolled over.

"Rinoa?" Squall looked at Katiya and sat up, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Katiya's eyes widened, "Oh fucking hell…"

AN: I just want to say that thanks to Selphie Fan, I have continued the story. Thanks for talking some sense into me. As for the rest of you people who were brave enough to read this story, please review!


	11. One Big Mistake

Chapter X

One Big Mistake

_God, I screw myself so much…I have had sex with Squall? Great, I officially am in hell._

Katiya got up stealing the blankets, "We didn't…we couldn't have!" She screamed.

Squall had another blanket on him and looked near the trash basket, he reached in a pulled out a used condom, "Oh shit…"

Katiya looks down, dropping the sheet to cover her eyes, as the sunlight got in her eyes from her window shades being up, "Ow…"

"Katiya! I'm coming in!" Cid walked in, wondering where she was and sees Squall first, "The hell?" He sees Katiya naked and turns around. Katiya screams and grabs the blanket wrapping herself around in it like a cape.

The Headmaster slowly looked back at Katiya , "What the hell is going on!"

Katiya lowered her head, as did Squall, and Cid put two and two together, "Katiya…"

Katiya got changed as did Squall then they met Cid in his office, where no one would hear.

"What happened last night?" Cid demanded.

Katiya sighed , "We got drunk…."

"…" Squall was silent.

"And had sex?" Cid glared.

Katiya slowly nods, her head hurting.

Cid's eyes darkened as he walked over to Katiya and rose his arm. Katiya closed her eyes and waited for the slap.

Squall grabbed Cid's arm before he could bring it down and spoke, "Headmaster stop. It wasn't her fault. I got drunk and forced her to have some drinks…"

Cid looks at him, "You two had better give me a damn good reason not to tell Celeste or Rinoa."

Katiya looked scared, "Celeste can't know!"

"Are you going to hide this from her forever?"

"No!"

Cid laughed, "Yeah right, Katiya. How many secrets have you still yet to tell her about?"

Katiya glares and punches him, "Screw you!"

She then holds her head, still having the hangover. Cid glared at her, furious.

Squall gets between them, "Stop it. Headmaster, calm down."

"Squall, you're engaged and you cheated on Rinoa," Cid replied.

Katiya looks up at Squall, who was silenced.

"Cid…We got drunk, It was a huge mistake."

"You had sex with Squall!" Cid yelled.

"What…?"

Katiya turned and went pale, "Oh no…"

A very pregnant Celeste and Rinoa stood at the doorway, in shock…

AN: Short and sort of crappy chapter, sorry, next chapter will be better! I promise.


	12. Life Is Hell

Chapter XI

Life Is Hell

_I was wrong…my life wasn't in hell before, it is now…10000000000000 in hell. I am screwed. I hate life._

Squall stared in shock at Rinoa and Celeste. Katiya wanted to bash her head into the wall.

Rinoa stepped in front of Celeste, "You slept together?"

Squall looks at her, "I'm so sorry, Rinoa…it was a huge accident!"

Rinoa was angry, she glared at Katiya who began to walk to a wall to bash her head into and ran at her, tacking her to the floor and attacking her ,"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SLUT! YOU WHORE! SQUALL IS MINE AND YOU ARE TRYING TO STEAL HIM!"

Katiya would have fought back but all that was happening distracted her, plus her anger disappeared after Celeste walked in. Squall pulled Rinoa off of Katiya and Cid helped her up. Katiya held her head and looked at Celeste. Celeste stared at Katiya, tears pouring down her face.

"Celeste…I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

Edea walked in, "What's going on?"

Rinoa glared at Katiya still, "Ask your slut of a daughter!"

Katiya began to cry as all this was happening so fast.

Celeste looks at Katiya and feels a sharp pain in her stomach, "Oh god! Ahhhh!" She falls to her knees in pain.

Katiya freezes up as Cid, Edea and Squall hurry to Celeste.

Two hours passed. Cid had found Katiya in his office still, crying on the floor, and walked over to her, "Katiya…."

Katiya looks up at him, her eyes red and tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"Celeste…she lost the baby…" He told her.

Katiya cries harder as Cid wraps his arms around her, "Its all my fault!" She screamed.

Cid looked at her, "Shh…its not…"

"I don't deserve to live! I just bring pain to people!"

Edea walked in, staring at Katiya, little emotion in the women's face as she walked over to Katiya. Cid helped Katiya to her feet.

Edea stared at Katiya, who stared back and slapped her across the face, "How could you? You betrayed Celeste! You betrayed me and your father! You betrayed us all!"

Cid looked at Edea, "Honey…"

Katiya ran out of the room holding her cheek in pain.

Katiya was in her room, lying on the bed still crying. She heard the door opened and looked over, immediately sitting up seeing Celeste there, her eyes cold.

"Celes…"

Celeste approached her, "Why…?"

"I'm-"

"How could you! You slept with Squall! You killed my baby!" She glared and slapped her.

Katiya held her cheek.

"Its over Katiya! I never want to see you again!" She ran out.

Cid walked in, seeing the whole thing. Katiya just sat on the bed holding her cheek.

She saw Cid and smiled, "That's the second time someone slapped me today…" She then bursts into tears. Cid held her until she feel asleep…

_Life, it can be hell. In 24 hours I have increased my list of people who hate me and made my life a living hell. I have the worst life anyone can live. The only ally I have left, is the one man I hate more than anyone else, Cid. And that is sad. Hell, my whole life is sad…_

Katiya sat on the balcony railing. It had been three weeks since Celeste left her. Edea was mad at her and Rinoa was kept away from her. She stared at the night sky, some what recovered emotionally from that day.  
In Deling City, Celeste was in her bedroom looking out the window.

"Kitty…I miss you…" She whispered and looked inside the room, at a white wedding dress in her bed…

AN: I know I have an issue with rushing things but…I have to stop typing my story during wrestling…--

But three chapters in a day? I must be sick. Well review. Enjoy! Next chapter will be better! The violence returns! The angry Katiya returns! The sarcastic Katiya returns! A guaranteed better chapter!


	13. Catfight!

Chapter XII

Catfight!

_It has been three weeks. I am slowly coming out of my depression from that day. Damn it I miss Celeste…_

Katiya walked around Balamb Garden, bored out of her mind. She decided to get something to eat and while walking down the hall to the Cafeteria, she bumped into Rinoa and Selphie. Rinoa saw Katiya and her eyes went on fire. Katiya sighed and started walking past her. Rinoa turned, glaring.

"Where are you going?" She hissed.

Katiya stopped, "I don't have time to deal with you."

"Why? Going to find another guy to screw?"

Katiya turned and glared at Rinoa, "Excuse me?"

Selphie grabbed Rinoa's arm and tried to pull her away, but Rinoa shoved her away gently, "You heard me, slut."

Katiya threw back her head and laughed, "You have no idea what your doing, Rinoa…"

"I'm not scared of you, Katiya." Rinoa replied.

"You will be…" Katiya faces Rinoa and puts up her right hand and wiggles her fingers, "Come on, show me what you got…"

Rinoa ran at Katiya and threw punches, which Katiya simply dodged. Students came over and began to cheer and make bets.

She yawned, "Is this the best you can do, Rinoa? Come on!"

Rinoa hissed and scratches her across the face. Katiya holds her cheek and looks at her hand, seeing blood.

"The only way you can hit me is by sissy cat fight moves? You are weak. Now let me show you how its done," Katiya ran at Rinoa and went for a roundhouse kick that landed in Rinoa's stomach.

This made the black-haired female double over in pain, and Katiya elbowed her in the back, causing Rinoa to fall on her stomach. Katiya then grabs Rinoa by the hair and lifts her up. She smirked and threw her into the window of the hallway, sending her outside of Garden and on the ground outside. Selphie ran outside and to Rinoa who was knocked out. Katiya sighed.

"And yet, I'm still bored…" She mumbled.

"KATIYA MILEESA KRAMER!"

Katiya looked down, "Shit…"

Cid garbed her by the back of the head and turned her around, pissed.

"Hi Daddy…" Katiya said, smiling, acting all innocent.

Katiya gasped and realized what Rinoa had done. She woke up the devilish side in Katiya. Katiya wasn't depressed anymore, she was back to her old ways. Katiya smiled, loving to be back this way.

Cid dragged Katiya up to his office and threw her on the couch. He was mad at her. Katiya sighed and when he turned is back to her, picked up the newspaper and began to read it, knowing what was all coming out of his mouth.

As he yelled at her, Katiya mouthed what he was saying, expecting it all.

"How dare you do this? You attacked Rinoa! You could of killed her! I am very disappointed in you!" He yelled, turning back to her and seeing her reading the newspaper, "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

He stormed over to her and looked at her, and saw a shocked look in her face, "Katiya?"

Katiya got up, throwing the paper at him and dashed out of the room. Cid yelled after her and then looked at the paper to find out what upset her.

"Holy shit…"

He found an article that said, '_Rovanov Heiress Engaged_…'

AN: Ahh much better. The return of the bitch. Hehe. Well next chapter, Katiya confronts Celeste, this will be good.


	14. Promises

Chapter XIII

Promises

_Celeste is getting married… I know her parents are forcing her to marry some guy, I just know it. Celeste would not marry like this. She is not going to get married. Over my dead body._

After taking a train ride from Balamb to Deling City, Katiya went to the Rovanov Mansion and snuck to a part in the gates surrounding the large mansion and climbed the fence. It was the same area she would climb to see Celeste years ago, and still, the alarms on the fence didn't detect her. Katiya then went under Celeste's window that was 3 floors up from the ground and began to climb a tree near it.

Celeste sat in her room as her mother combed her long red hair. Celeste was in her nightgown and looking in the mirror, at the reflection of her wedding dress in the corner of the room. Tomorrow was to be her wedding, the wedding she didn't want.

Petra smiled, "I am so happy, Cecislava. You gave up a life of pain with the 'Kramer Demon,' and now your going to get married!"

She walked over to the other side of the room by the dress and smiled even more, "It will be perfect!"

As her mother ranted and celebrated, Celeste looked in the window and saw Katiya in the tree. She looked at her mother, "I'm going to bed now, Mom. I want to get some sleep."

Petra stared at her and smiled, "That's a good idea, you need your beauty sleep," She walks over to Celeste and kisses her forehead, "Good-night, Cecislava."

Petra walked out and looked back in before shutting the door. Celeste ran over to the door immediately to lock it and goes to the window, opening it. Katiya climbs in and Celeste hugs her tightly. Katiya hugs her back and Celeste starts to cry.

"Kitty…" She whispered, not wanting her parents to hear, "I missed you!"

Katiya looked at her, "Celeste, I am so sorry about what happened…"

"Its ok, I know. You were drunk…Cid told me. I thought he told you that I forgave you for that."

Katiya had an annoyed look on her face. Celeste looked at her, "I guess he didn't."

Katiya then kisses Celeste, "Do you want to marry?"

"Of course not! I want to be with you!"

"Celeste, I hurt you! It is because of me that your baby died…"

Celeste kissed her passionately, "You got drunk…Squall made you get drunk…I know that my Kitty would only do stuff if someone gave a good reason too."

Katiya looked at her and kissed her again.

"I will get you out of here."

Celeste nods and goes to get some of her things.

There was banging heard on the door, and Katiya got in front of Celeste, raising her fists. Shortly after, the door broke down and Nikolai and Petra came in, two security guards following.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Katiya. What are you doing here?" Nikolai asked her, his eyes narrowed.

"Getting the love of my life back," Katiya responded.

Nikolai said as he walked up to her, "The hell you will, you little bitch."

He went to hit her but Katiya blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. She then hits him in the face with a roundhouse kick. Petra screamed. The guards take out their guns and aim them at Katiya. Katiya glares and kisses Celeste quickly.

"I will be back to get you out of here…" She whispered and ran to the window and jumped out, just as the guards fired. One of the bullets hit her right shoulder and Celeste saw blood squirt from Katiya as the bullet hit her and screamed.

She went to the window, but Petra pulled the young redhead away. Nikolai got up, yelling for the guards to find and kill Katiya.

Meanwhile, Katiya was outside holding her shoulder, where she was shot. Knowing she had to run before the guards caught her and took off, climbing over the fence again, flinching from the pain in her shoulder. She ran off, vowing to free Celeste from her parents.

Celeste sat on the bed as Nikolai and Petra were told that Katiya escaped. Nikolai told the guards to leave and when they left, locked the door. Celeste looked up, terrified.

"Your girlfriend may have escaped, but if she comes to the wedding tomorrow, she will wind up dead. And it will be your fault," Nikolai told Celeste, taking his belt off.

Celeste started crying harder, "Daddy, no…"

Nikolai grabs Celeste and turns her around, tearing the back of her night gown and brought the belt across his daughter's back. Celeste screamed in pain as Nikolai continued to bring the belt across her back. After five minutes, Nikolai looked at Petra, who left the room, and looks at Celeste, who sobs on the bed, bleeding from the cuts on her back.

Nikolai grabs Celeste by the neck and glared into her eyes, "I hope you learned that you never defy us, and you will never be free."

After punching her across the face, Nikolai threw Celeste into a glass mirror and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Katiya was near the entrance into Deling City, on her cell phone.

"Try and hurry, I will see you in a few hours, Dad," Katiya then held her chest, feeling something bad happening to Celeste.

"Are you ok, Katiya?" She heard Cid say.

Katiya sighed, "Yes, just hurry."

Katiya hung up the phone and looks up into the sky, "I will free you, Celeste. Your bastard parents will never hurt you again after tomorrow."

Celeste lies on the ground, conscious but bleeding badly. Glass was all over the floor and on Celeste's back. Some pieces were covered with blood, and small pieces were stuck into Celeste's back. Tears poured from her eyes as she prayed for this to end.

_I promise you, Cecislava Rovanov, I will free you…_


	15. The Wedding

Chapter XIV

The Wedding

_Today is the forced wedding of Celeste, my girlfriend. I have 6 hours to stop it. I don't need those 6 hours though. I have a plan that will take place DURING the wedding._

Katiya was near the train station, her black trench coat on to cover her shoulder that was shot by the guards at the Rovanov Mansion. She was waiting for her father and the others to come. She heard that the train from Balamb had arrived and walked over to the train station and saw Cid get off, Squall and Zell followed. Katiya waved them over and saw Edea, Quistis and Selphie get of the train too, Irvine following. The SeeDs went to Katiya who took them into a small forested area of the city. Edea saw some pain in her daughters face and a slight blood stain on her jacket. Katiya sighed and looked at Cid, kicking him in the groin suddenly.

Cid fell, his eyes wide, after a minute of recovering, he jumped up, his eyes on fire, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"For not telling me you talked to Celeste," Katiya responded, glaring.

Cid stared at her then looked away. Katiya glared at him then turned to Edea who touched her shoulder, making Katiya flinch and looked at her hand, seeing blood.

"What's this?" Edea asked and pulled the jacket down, seeing the bullet wound.

Quistis and Zell gasped, Edea looked horrified, Cid took a handkerchief out of his pocket and put it to her wound.

Katiya sighed, "I got shot after her parents caught me with Celeste. I used cures but its too deep."

Edea looked at Cid, who told her to get some bandages from the store nearby. Edea and Quistis go as Cid presses on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Katiya looked up and sees Squall giving her a dirty look. She smirked.

"What are you mad that I beat your girlfriend? She was the one who threw the first punch, Squall, a really weak one…" Katiya told him.

Squall just glared at her and Cid poked Katiya's wound, telling her to shut up.

3 hours later, Katiya was explaining her plan.

"At the start of the wedding, I will at the church, near the glass windows. When I am ready I will take a rope and swing into the windows and get in the church."

Squall interrupted her, "How original…"

Katiya kicked him in the leg, "Then if I don't come out in 5 minutes, I need your help. I know Nikolai and Petra are expecting me, so I don't know how many security guards they hired."

Edea looked at her, "You are going in alone?"

"I have too. They are expecting me and me alone. I need backup."

Katiya later was at church, she sat on the rooftop, hidden by some trees. She saw Celeste be led into the church by her parents. Celeste wore a white dress with a long train, long, wide sleeves, and covered her back. She also had a tiara in her hair that was in a bun and a long white veil over her face. Katiya watched her and knew that it was either save Celeste or die trying.

The ceremony soon started. Cid and the SeeD's stood outside of the church and Cid watched Katiya, who pulled a long rope out and tied it to a pole in the roof of the church. Katiya could hear the minister as a window was open near her and waited for the perfect moment.

Celeste would glance at the doors of the church every few minutes, praying for Katiya to come. Nikolai stood near her and when Celeste was to say "I do," he pinched her left arm, forcing her to say it.

The minister ignored the actions going on and said, "If there is anyone who does not believe that these two should be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Katiya sighed, "Well, that's my cue."

She stood up and jumped off the roof, holding onto the rope and swung her body into the windows. Every one screamed as the windows suddenly broke and Katiya came in. She landed on the ground and Celeste screamed her name, her face gleaming at sight of the brunette. Katiya saw security guards coming and pulled out her sais and fought the five that came at her. Celeste wanted to help her but Nikolai held his daughter back, glaring at Katiya, fuming. Katiya stabbed one of the guards in the stomach with a sai then kicked another in the face. One of the guards ran behind her and Katiya looked out of the corner of her eye seeing him and when he went to hit her, grabs his arm and flips him over her, into the groom. The groom ended up being knocked out. Nikolai threw Celeste at Petra and hit Katiya over the head with his elbow. Katiya stumbled a bit, allowing the guards to grab her and hold her. Nikolai glared at Katiya, then cracked his knuckles.

"You made a bad mistake coming here," He said, then threw a punch into Katiya's stomach.

Katiya felt the wind get knocked out of her and wanted to double over, but couldn't. Nikolai threw another punch to Katiya's jaw, closely followed by one to her right temple.

Celeste screamed, "DAD, STOP IT!"

Nikolai ignored her and continued to throw his fists at Katiya, as if she were a punching bag. He then kicked her in the face, and pulled out a knife.

"DAD NO!" Celeste screamed, scared.

Katiya saw the dagger, but was too weak to defend herself. Nikolai turned to Celeste and smirked.

"Say good-bye to your lover," he told Celeste, turning back to Katiya, ready to stab her.

Celeste looked near her foot and saw a gun that one of the guards dropped. She picked it up and got away from Petra, aiming the gun at her parents, "STOP IT!"

Nikolai turned and gasped, seeing the gun, "Cecislava!"

"LET HER GO DAD! OR ELSE I WILL FIRE!"


	16. Freedom at Last

Chapter XV

Freedom at Last

_Celeste, what is she doing? She's holding a gun to her own father! Is she finally rebelling? Go Celeste!_

Nikolai's eyes darkened at Celeste. Katiya stared, blood pouring from her face.

"What did you say to me?" Nikolai demanded.

Celeste spoke, coldly, "I said LET. HER. GO!"

Nikolai reached out to grab the gun, only for Celeste to shoot at him, the bullet missing him barely. Petra looked shocked at her daughter.

Their daughter held the gun, staying still, "Let Katiya go now. I have had it with you interfering and controlling my life. I am taking control."

Her father replied, "This bitch, she poisoned you, Cecislava."

"No, she only made me realize the only way to live. You have controlled me, manipulated me, and hurt me. I have had enough. Now let Katiya go or else."

Nikolai just glared and grabbed Katiya, throwing her at Celeste, and as Celeste went to catch Katiya, grabbed his daughters arm and twisted it, snatching the gun away and aiming it at the two girls. Celeste held Katiya who held her stomach, coughing up blood, in pain from the punches that Nikolai delivered.

"If you think you are going to get away with this, Cecislava, you are wrong. Both you and your girlfriend are going to die."

Celeste held onto Katiya tightly, slightly afraid.

Katiya just laughed, "Nikolai, you seriously think I came here alone?"

"What?"

"I have backup…"

Suddenly, the doors of the church busted open and the SeeD's ran in, attacking the security guards. Katiya went to kick Nikolai, but he dodged it and shot at her wounded shoulder. Katiya screamed in pain as Celeste used Curagas on it immediately. Cid and Edea walked in just as Katiya was shot and Cid felt anger run through him.

"NIKOLAI!" He roared, pulling out a sword.

Katiya looked over at her parents and passed out from the pain. Cid ran at Nikolai, who tried to shoot at him but realized that the gun was empty. Edea took the opportunity to hurry and help her daughter and Celeste.

Cid slashed Nikolai several times with the sword, then kicked him in the stomach. Nikolai crashed into the pews and fell over and into the second isle of them. Petra ran to him but froze when Cid got to him first and rose the sword to kill Nikolai.

Celeste watched, and cried out, "STOP!"

Cid turned to her.

"Don't kill him! He's still my father!"

Cid glared at Nikolai then kicked him in the side, turning away and walking over to his wife, daughter, and the redhead, and picked up Katiya's lifeless body. The SeeD's had defeated the security and watched as Cid carried Katiya out of the church, Celeste and Edea following. Celeste stopped before walking out and looked back at her parents.

"Don't you ever come near us again," She told them, then walked out, ignoring their cries, never looking back. She was finally free.

They returned to Garden, and when Katiya's right arm was put into a sling, due to the gunshots in her shoulder. This did not make her happy, but having Celeste back drove her mind away from that. Celeste and Katiya were in the Ballroom, kissing while a party was held by the Garden Festival Committee. Selphie pretty much had a party every month, showing that the committee had a lot of time on their hands.

"Oh yeah. Come on…show Irvy what you two can do…" Irvine stood on the other side of the corner, with a video camera.

Katiya broke away from Celeste and turned around, glaring at Irvine.

"Give me the tape," She said, her eyes narrowed.

Irvine looked at her, "No! I can make money off of you two!"

"I won't let you make money off of me and Celeste together."

Irvine smiled, "How about I call up these two girls and we can film them separate…?"

Katiya punched him in the face with her left hand, and grabbed the camera as he fell, throwing it into the wall, breaking it. Celeste laughed and Katiya walked back to her and kissed her again. They kissed passionately until they heard Cid behind them, clearing his throat.

Katiya turned and saw Cid looking annoyed, "Don't go off and have lesbian sex in here."

Katiya's eyes went on fire. Celeste sighed and hugged Katiya.

"By the way, Katiya, where is my 'thank you' for saving you?" Cid asked.

"You don't get one."

"What?"

His daughter smirked, "You don't deserve one."

Cid glared at her, "What?"

"Dumbass."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME YOU LITTLE-"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME ANYTHING CID!"

"WHAT CAN YOU DO? YOU'RE HURT!"

"I CAN STILL BEAT YOUR ASS!"

"TRY IT!"

"OK BRING IT ON, ASSHOLE!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Celeste sighed then smiled, "I'm home…"


	17. Squall's Fury

Chapter XVI

Squall's Fury

_It has been a few months since Celeste returned here. Since we got back together. I have heard Squall has been training a lot since then, it is obvious why. He wants to kick my butt for kicking Rinoa's. Well, we will just see about that._

His gunblade was drawn. His eyes burned with anger, hate. Rinoa was with him, part of her not wanting him to fight Katiya, the other wanted him to beat her within an inch of her life. Katiya could have killed Rinoa that day, nearly did. And Squall wanted revenge on Katiya for her actions. He knew that the Devilish Daughter of Cid and Edea Kramer would be in the third floor office. Squall entered the elevator with Rinoa and punched the button for the third floor hard, ready for this fight. He knew that Katiya was tough, she was strong and powerful. But he was going to join Cid as being one of the only people to take her out. The only difference, Squall was going to take Katiya out for good, by either putting her into a coma, or killing her.

Katiya and Celeste were talking to Cid when the door slammed open. Katiya didn't turn around, she didn't even flinch. She knew it was Squall, she knew that he wanted to beat her, which she only laughed at. Celeste and Cid on the other hand stared at Squall and Rinoa. Squall's eyes were on fire as his hand clutched the Lionheart. Celeste was worried completely, and Cid was only semi-worried. He knew Katiya's weaknesses, and her weak spot. He also knew that Squall was mad, he had been mad since Katiya fought Rinoa. Part of the Headmaster was scared for Katiya, her gunshot wound was healed, but her ribcage, that was her weak point. It had taken years and years of abuse, possibly the most her whole body took. If Squall hit her there with enough strength, he knew Katiya would be done for.

Katiya put her hands on the handles of her twin sais, which were tucked between her boots and her legs, pulling them out slowly. She turned to Squall, her face cold.

"What do you want?" She asked, the annoyance clear.

Squall's eyes narrowed as he spoke no words, just ran at her, the anger driving him. Katiya jumped up on her father's chair and jumped over Squall. She landed behind him and kicked him in the back. Squall fell forward but regained his balance and turned around, swinging the gunblade. Katiya blocked it with her sais, then went for a roundhouse kick to his face. Squall ducked, bringing the blade up into her right arm, cutting the wrist deep. Katiya dropped the sai in that arm and felt warm blood pour from the wound.

Celeste screamed, "Katiya!"

Cid watched, his face empty of emotion. On the other side of the room, Rinoa smirked at the sight of Katiya's blood dripping on the floor.

The brunette looked up at Squall and dropped her other sai, going for a hard left hook to his face. Squall rose his arm and blocked it, then driving his knee deep into her abdomen. Katiya backed away, doubled over, laughing.

"Is that the best you can do?" She spoke, raising her head, smirking.

Squall ran at her, ready to strike. Katiya moved out of the way and as he ran past her, grabbed his left arm, yanked it behind him and elbowed him in the back of the neck. The blow stunned him for a second, giving Katiya the chance to kick his right hand and knock the Lionheart out of it. Squall looked at her and went for an uppercut, Katiya back flipped out of the way. As she stared at him, she felt fire suddenly strike her, forcing her to her knees.

Cid glared as Rinoa had used Firaga on Katiya, allowing Squall to regain the advantage. Celeste ran to the other side of the room and tackled the black-haired sorceress to the floor, preventing her from interfering and attacking Katiya again.

Squall used this to grab Katiya by the hair and throw her against the windows of Cid's office, breaking them and nearly sending Katiya through. Katiya lied near the edge of the room, glass all over the ground as Squall retrieved his gunblade and approached her. The girl looked up at Squall and saw him raise the gun blade, and as he brought it down, rolled out of the way and tripped the SeeD. Squall fell face first into the ground as Katiya went to him, turned him over and began throwing punch after punch to his face. Squall took the punches then grabbed Katiya by the neck and squeezed as hard as he could, turning around and pinning her to the floor. Katiya gasped for air and went to knock him off, only to feel a hard sharp pain her ribcage, which froze her body as Squall found the weak spot. Squall smirked and let go of her neck, his nose bleeding as he stood and jumped on her, sending both of his feet into the damaged ribs of Katiya Kramer. Cid watched, knowing he had to help Katiya, but also knowing she would only bitch at him later.

Squall lifted Katiya up again and pinned her against the wall, sending his knee into her ribs and stomach repeatedly. After making the girl cough up blood, the SeeD threw her to the ground like a rag doll. He walked over to her and prepared to summon Eden, only for Celeste to jump in the way and take the attack instead of Katiya. The Guardian Force hurt the redhead badly and Katiya was horrified to see her fall. She slowly stood up, her wrist and mouth bleeding.

After again picking up the Lionheart gun blade, Squall cast Aura on himself and attacked her with his limit break, finishing it with Lion Heart. Once the attack was over, both him and Katiya hit the ground, Squall landing on his feet, and Katiya landing on her side, bleeding badly. Squall smirked, knowing he had won.

"Now I hope you know never to attack Rinoa again," he told her, spitting her face. He stepped over her body and embraced Rinoa.

Cid hurried to Katiya and Celeste, shocked that Katiya had lost to him. He touched Katiya and felt her shaking as she sat up slowly, holding her ribs, covered with blood, and the coldest most angered look on her face. Squall would pay…


	18. Tempers Flare

Chapter XVII

Tempers Flare

_I lost to Squall. I lost to him because of his bitch of a girlfriend, Rinoa. Both will pay. Squall has messed with the wrong women. He will learn why not to mess with a Kramer._

Cid walked to Katiya's room and knocked on the door, "Katiya?"

After no answer, he opened the door and walked in. Katiya's cats were sleeping on her bed and looked up. They knew Cid and got up, stretched and all walked over to him, walking around his legs and purring. Cid smiled at them, kneeled down and petted their heads.

"Hi Rocky, Sassy, David," He smiled then heard the bathroom door open up.

Katiya stood there, wearing her clothes and a towel around her neck, her hair wet.

"Katiya," Cid stood.

Katiya's wrist had a cut on it from the fight two days before and small scratches from the limit break. She sat down and the cats jumped up by her hand sat by her.

"Hey Dad."

Cid sat near her as Katiya rubbed her hair with the towel to dry it faster, then began to comb it.

"I want you to stay away from him," he told her.

Katiya stopped combing her hair and glared at her father, "I am going to kick his ass."

"Please Katiya. You're hurt. You're pissed off."

Katiya stood and walked to the door, "Get out. I am going to get back at him and Rinoa. You can't do anything about it."

Cid stood and walked up to her, giving her a bad look, then turned to leave. His daughter kicked him in the back as he turned away, sending him out of the room. Cid got back up and glared at her, clenching his fists in anger.

Katiya went to shut the door but Cid stopped her, grabbing her by the neck and shoving her against the wall. He pinned her there, glaring into her eyes.

"I'm warning you, Katiya…"

Katiya kneed him in the groin and watched him drop to his knees, then stormed out of the room to find Squall.

She found him on the balcony with Rinoa. She pulled out her sais and Rinoa saw her, then screamed. Squall turned and grabbed her wrist as she went to stab him.

Squall glared at her, "You…"

Katiya threw her elbow into his face, sending him back a few feet. Rinoa watched as Squall held his nose, which was broken from the blow, then ran at Katiya, throwing a hard right to her face. Katiya took it and her head snapped back, and her body reeled to the side. Squall kicked her in the stomach and grabbed a handful of her long brown hair and threw her against the balcony railing. Katiya held her neck and stood up. She glared at Squall then ran at him and the two exchanged blows for a while. Katiya threw a punch, followed by a hard kick to the face. Squall stepped back and Katiya jumped up, nailing both of her feet into his face. Squall fell and Katiya watched him, smirking. The SeeD stood and pulled out his gunblade.

Katiya laughed, "Bring it on…"

He swung it at her and Katiya back flipped. She picked up her sais and blocked the next attack. Squall kicked her in the ribs and Katiya held them in pain. He circled her and cast Aura on himself, but Katiya smirked as it deflected off him and onto her. Squall realized she snuck a reflect spell on him as Katiya glowed yellow, then black.

"HEAVEN'S DEMISE!" She screamed and cast her limit break.

Squall yelled as the attack hit him and fell to the ground. Katiya smirked again and turned to leave when the Lionheart gunblade entered her back and came out of her stomach. She froze and gasped as Squall removed the blade, weak and glaring. She turned to him and fell to her knees.

Squall sneered, "I win…"

That was the last thing Katiya heard before she passed out.

"Katiya! Katiya!"

Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Cid, Edea and Celeste around her. She was in the infirmary, still alive.

"What happened? Didn't I die?" She whispered, confused.

Cid shook his head, "No, I found you right after you were stabbed. Squall and Rinoa have been suspended for a month for what happened."

Katiya looked down, "I lost to him…"

"What?"

"I lost to him…I am weak…"

Edea looked at Cid who just stared at her. Celeste held her, "You are not weak, Kitty…"

Katiya shoved her away then held her wounded stomach, "LEAVE!"

Celeste looked shocked at Katiya then left, Edea followed her. Cid stayed behind.

"That is just like you, be a selfish bitch and shove everyone away. Yes you lost to him, but that doesn't mean you can go lock yourself away."

"I SAID LEAVE CID!" Katiya screamed.

Cid glared at her, "It's that personality that makes me ashamed to call you my daughter, Katiya."

He turned on his heels and left the room. Katiya just glared after him and looked away, her pride hurt from losing to Squall.

"Cid is right," She mumbled, then laughed, "Like I'm going to do anything about it though…"

She laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Katiya."

She opened her eyes and saw Squall standing there. She sat up immediately and then held her stomach in pain.

"What the hell do you want?" She spat at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I will give you a rematch. I cheated the first time by having Rinoa help me and well I stabbed you to win this time. I nearly killed you. This time lets finish this for good."

Katiya stared at him, "How do I know you won't finish me off?"

"I knew you would ask that. No weapons, no limit breaks, no magic, no Guardian Forces."

"Ohhhh, a fist fight? Oh Squall, you should just give me the win now. That's my specialty."

"I know, but I want to beat you at your own game. So once you heal we will talk about a time. Until then, Katiya, I will train so I can beat you."

"And who the hell would train you?"

Squall smirked, "The same person who trained you."

Katiya's eyes widened as Cid walked back in the room…


	19. Daddy's Betrayal

Chapter XVIII

Daddy's Betrayal

_Cid…Cid is training SQUALL! WHAT THE HELL?_

After seeing her father walk in and next to Squall, it took less than a second for Katiya to react in anger.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed, furious.

Cid just stared at her. Squall simply smirked.

"With his help, Katiya, I will beat you into submission," the SeeD told her.

Katiya just glared at Cid, who returned the glare.

"Let's go, Squall," the Headmaster said, walking out.

Squall followed. Katiya hit the bed furious.

"DAMN IT!"

One month later, Katiya was heading to the basement, Celeste and Edea were with her. Katiya had heard that Cid was training Squall down there and when she got off the elevator, she found Squall taking a drink of water with Cid standing next to him. Cid saw her first, his eyes narrowing immediately. Katiya was healed from being stabbed but still was in pain every now and then.

Cid walked near her and asked her, "What do you want?"

"An explanation," Katiya responded, "Why are you training, Squall to try and beat me?"

Her father's eyes once again darkened and he took off his glasses, sensing a fight between the two about to explode, "Because I thought that he could beat some sense into you…"

"Maybe I should beat some sense into you!"

"TRY IT!" Cid yelled, stepping forward.

Edea got in between them and screamed, "STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Cid glanced at his wife then back to Katiya, "I will only smile when Squall beats you, Katiya. Maybe you will learn then not to be such a bitch."

"DROP DEAD!" Katiya screamed, running at him, her fists flying.

Edea and Celeste grabbed her and held her back. Cid just glared at Katiya, then sneered and punched Katiya in the rib cage, forcing a scream from her mouth and her to collapse in her mother and lover's arms.

Cid turned to Squall, "You see? Work on her ribs and she will be down in no time."

Squall smirked and nods at Cid, leaving with him seconds later. Celeste helps her girlfriend up while Edea watches Cid leave, then looks at Katiya who was pissed and betrayed. She goes over and punches the wall in fury then screams, her blood boiling. The young Kramer would have her revenge against Squall and Cid. She punches the wall again, then releases another scream that was filled with pure anger and hate.

In the elevator, Cid said to Squall, "You think you can take her?"

Squall turned, sneering, "Thanks to you, I can."

Cid sneered again and shook Squall's hand.

"When I beat Katiya," Squall continued, "She is going down…for good…"

**_A rivalry, born the same day a young girl was born. A rivalry between father and daughter. Everyone knows that Cid Kramer and Katiya, his daughter and his successor to being the Headmaster of his Garden, Balamb Garden, have an extreme hatred. They are father and daughter, with a passion to kill each other. And yet, they get along at times. When they are not fighting, they get along, not like normal father and daughter, of course, but some what friends. No one knows why they have such a violent and fierce rivalry, but we know that there is love between the two father and daughter. They just don't know how to express it…_**

A man read the news paper and saw the article. He smirked and closed it then laughed, "So, they both live. Not for long."

A pulls out a knife and throws it at a wall, on the wall is a picture of Cid holding a young Katiya, it hits Cid's head and soon another joined and hit the little girl's chest.

"I will have my revenge soon…" He smirked and closed his eyes, his right eye had a long scar on it, "I will win what's mine…"

AN: Short chapter, yes, who is the mysterious man? Will be revealed later in the story, possibly next volume. Just wanted to tease this to you all, because I'm so mean! But don't worry, this novel is almost done, then we will get to the next volume where the man will be revealed! Sorry to spoil it slightly! Ok next chapter will be the fight between Squall and Katiya, then the end of the novel will come. The reason behind the prologue will be revealed! Expect next chapter tomorrow night!


	20. Squall VS Katiya

Chapter XIX

Squall VS Katiya

_I have been stabbed in the back literally by Squall and emotionally by Cid. Now it's time for the fight between myself and Squall. Well, they picked a bad day. I have PMS. Yup, they are so screwed, both of them._

Katiya was sitting on her bed as Celeste and Edea wrapped up Katiya's chest and ribs in white bandaging to give it some protection from the fight. Katiya was taking some aspirin to help her cramps.

After being bandaged up, Katiya put on a black leather halter top and put on black fingerless gloves.

She cracked her neck and her knuckles then sighed, "It's payback time…"

Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa were all outside of Balamb Garden, Squall and Cid were no where to be seen. Katiya walked over with Celeste and Edea, her anger worse due to her PMS coming that morning, plus the hormones still were acting up.

"Well, were are the dumbasses?" She asked, stretching her legs.

"Right here."

Katiya turned and saw Cid and Squall behind her. Squall was wearing his same clothes, with his jacket off and the belts on his pants removed.

Katiya smirked, "You know that you picked a bad day for this…"

"Why is that?" Squall asked her, circling her.

The girl laughed, "You will learn not to mess with a girl with PMS!"

To Katiya, PMS was something that increased her anger and her aggression. Which is why Cid kept track of her PMS cycle and locked himself in his room on the days she was hormonal. Cid lost track of the past two months though, screwing himself over with that.

"I wish I still locked in the office…" He sighed as the fight began.

Katiya and Squall continued to circle each other, waiting for the other to strike. Squall decided to throw the first punch with Katiya ducked and jumped up, going for a back flip and hitting Squall under the chin with her feet. Celeste and Edea looked on concerned, as did the rest of the SeeDs. Squall took a second to recover and nailed Katiya across the face with a right, then hit her with a backhand with the same fist.

Katiya stepped back, holding her jaw, "Cid's trained you well…but your few weeks won't do good enough against my many years!"

She went for a punch, Squall blocked and felt Katiya's knee go into his side. Katiya then smashed her fist into his nose and Squall went to one knee.

Katiya walked around him, "Men, they just have to learn not to piss me off."

Suddenly, Squall's hand grabbed her leg and dragged her down to the ground. Katiya hit the ground hard and felt Squall's bare knuckles meet with her right temple. Katiya jumped up after the blow and Squall rose to his feet as well. Katiya went for a kick but Squall grabbed her ankle, and twisted. Katiya gasped and tried to break free. Squall held her and twisted more, until Katiya's other leg connected with his stomach. He backed off and let go of the female. Both recovered and ran at each other again, exchanging furious blows. Katiya hit Squall with a right, followed by an upper cut, but was punished by his fist connecting into her face. After a blow right between her eyes, Katiya stumbled back and Squall grabbed Katiya's shoulders and drove his knee into her ribcage. Katiya cursed inside as the bandaging couldn't stop the complete force of the blow. She fell to her knees.

"GO SQUALL!" Rinoa cheered, the only one who cheered as the other SeeDs remained silent and in shock.

Celeste and Edea were worried for Katiya, while Cid watched his daughter fall to her knees.

Katiya slowly rose and was met by a kick to the ribs which sent her back into a tree. Squall stalked her and pinned her against the tree, throwing punch after punch into the girl's face. Blood soon poured from her nose and mouth, and cuts on her face as Squall backed off and looked at the blood on his fists. Katiya's blood, her warm, red blood. Squall stared at Katiya and delivered a violent kick to her midsection. Cid began to walk over to declare him the winner when Katiya jumped up suddenly, her eyes like blue flames of fire. She punched Squall in the face twice and jumped up, kicking him with her right foot then landed, jumped again sending her right foot into Squall's face. Katiya followed up by grabbing Squall by the head and forced him to bend over and drove her knee into his face. Squall fell, his face bleeding, his nose broken. Katiya watched him and spit out blood to her right side. The SeeD stood slowly and Katiya came at him throwing her fists like crazy. Left…right…left…right… Over and over again, soon drops of blood sprayed away from Squall's face as Katiya's fists connected. When Squall took one final left, he fell to his knees.

Rinoa panicked, "SQUALLY!"

Katiya jumped up and drove both of her feet into Squall's face, knocking him backwards and out cold. Katiya landed near him and held her ribs, breathing heavily. Everyone there was shocked. Katiya beat Squall. Katiya stared at the ground and spit more blood out of her mouth, catching her breath. She heard footsteps approach her and looked up. Cid's face stared back at her. His bloodied daughter rose, a hand over her ribcage. The two stared at each other, as though they traded insults with glares. Edea watched, hoping Cid wouldn't attack her as Katiya was too weak to defend herself against him.

The father and daughter remained silent for minutes until Cid put out his right hand. Katiya looked at it, then at her father for a short while before grabbing his hand. Cid pulled her against his chest and held her, catching his daughter off guard. The SeeDs were confused.

Edea sighed and said, "That's like them…hate each others guts one minute, be hugging the next…"

The Headmaster told his daughter, "You did good. You are strong. Do you see that now?"

Katiya rested against Cid's chest, exhausted from the fight, "You bastard…you set this all up, didn't you…?"

Cid laughed slightly, "I guess you realized it. Well, my cover is blown…"

Katiya whispered, "I should kick your…ass…"

The Headmaster looked down at Katiya and realized she was asleep. He only laughed and picked up his daughter and carried her inside of Garden for some treatment. Zell and Irvine got Squall in there minutes later.

Two hours later, Cid was next to Katiya's bed in her dorm room as she continued to sleep. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Edea watched outside the room, smiling.

"I hope our family can get peaceful again…" She whispered, before closing the door…


	21. A Perfect Night Turns to Horror

Chapter XX

A Perfect Night Turns to Horror

_It has been months since the fight with Squall. All has been peaceful. Celeste and I are back together and I still argue with Cid every now and then. It's normal. But I have a feeling that this won't last._

Katiya and Celeste were walking in the middle of Centra. It was nighttime and the SeeDs, Cid and Edea were on there way to Esthar to celebrate the engagement of Squall and Rinoa. But Katiya asked to stop in Centra to take Celeste somewhere. Cid allowed her too but told her to be back before midnight as the Ragnarok landed and the two got off.

Now as they walked along the shores of Centra, Katiya held her lover's hand and smiled, "It's so peaceful…"

Celeste nods, "Yes…but where are we going…"

Katiya stopped, "Here…"

The redhead looked up and saw the ruins of a old brick house. It was Edea's house, the former orphanage. Celeste looked at it confused, "What is this…?"

"Where I grew up…" Katiya spoke, smiling, "Where we met…"

Celeste looked at Katiya, confused even more, "What?"

She looked back at the house and felt like it was familiar, then the memories flooded back.

As children, Katiya and Celeste met here. Celeste's parents had Celeste's caretakers bring her to the Chocobo Gardens and they were lost on their way to the one near the Orphanage. They stopped there and asked Edea. Katiya was with her mother and saw a young redhead with short red pigtails holding a doll. Katiya smiled at her and as Edea gave the caretakers directions, Katiya introduced herself to Celeste, who was shy. Then Katiya floated some stones in the air and made them twirl around using her powers, Celeste watched and smiled, then laughed, clapping. When Celeste and her caretakers left, Katiya waved until she could not see the car anymore then smiled, hoping to meet her again.

Celeste smiled at Katiya, "I remember…"

Katiya smiled back, "It is our anniversary today, Celeste. 20 years since we met. And I still love you."

Her lover smiled and kissed her passionately. The brunette smiled and kissed back. Suddenly, Katiya heard something, like wings flapping. She turned and saw a large black ball in the sky. As it got closer, Katiya realized what it was.

"BATS!" She screamed.

Celeste looked scared as the two girls ducked, dodging the bats as they attacked them.

Katiya felt them bit into her arms and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Celeste watched, "KITTY!"

Two bats turn into humans, both men, who approached Celeste,

"You will not interfere…" One spoke and grabs her by the neck and digs his fingers into her neck, going right through the skin.

Celeste screamed and soon passed out. The men turn to where Katiya is being attacked and bitten multiple times. The one who attacked Celeste walked over to Katiya, who collapses, in pain and bleeding.

"It is time…you will awaken soon…" He spoke and grabbed her untouched neck and bit her. Katiya squirmed and soon passed out. He left her there and ordered for Celeste to be taken as the vampires escape.

Squall and Zell were looking for the two hours later. Cid was worried as he tried calling Katiya, but she didn't pick up. They walked to the orphanage, thinking Katiya would go there. They found Katiya outside the orphanage, passed out and bleeding.

"HOLY SHIT!" Zell shouted and hurried to her.

Squall followed and the two hurried her back to the Ragnarok, and Squall looked around for Celeste, "Where is she? What happened to Katiya?"

Meanwhile, Celeste was lying on a bed in a cave. A vampire says, "It's almost time, the apocalypse is almost here. The King and Queen will rise soon…"


	22. The Darker Katiya

Chapter XXI

The Darker Katiya

_…It's coming…the end is near…_

_**Yes it is, little Katiya. Soon, hell will rule.**_

_NO! I won't let you take over me!_

_**You won't have any choice… Satan will rise again!**_

_NO!_

"NO!" Katiya sat up suddenly, gasping for air.

Cid and Edea ran in, "Katiya!"

Katiya looked around, she was in the Ragnarok, her arms full of bat bites and her neck had a larger bite on it. Katiya held herself.

"No…this can't be happening…" She whispered, then looked around again, "Celeste…?"

Edea looked at Cid, "Could you leave us for a while? Please?"

The Headmaster looked at his wife, "You sure?"

Edea nods and Cid leaves, suspicious of what was occurring.

Edea sat near where Katiya laid and looked at her, "Is she getting stronger?"

Katiya nods, "The seal is wearing off, Mom…I don't think I have much time left…"

"How much longer?" Edea asked, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Not long…" Katiya looked down and cried.

Her mother held her tightly, "The prophecy…it's all coming true…" 'Celeste must be the sacrifice…' Edea thought to herself.

Katiya just cried, "It can't happen! If she gets loose, we all will die!"

Her mother just held her crying daughter, fearing the end.

A few nights later, they returned to Balamb Garden. Katiya was healed up from the attack and was trying to track Celeste down using her magic. Cid and the SeeD's were concerned and asked Katiya and Edea what was going multiple times, neither said a word.

Katiya was trying another spell she learned but felt faint. She fell to her knee and passed out.

**_Hahahaha…Sweet little Katiya. Your time is almost over._**

_Please! You can't do this. All the innocent lives!_

_**They will all go to hell! All of those people will die for worshiping the wrong ruler. Satan is the ultimate ruler and will soon rise again! You all will die, starting with you and those closest to you.**_

_Please! Why me?_

_**Because my dear, you are me…**_

****Katiya woke up again, feeling pain her chest.

She cried, "Please…please don't let this happen…"

She went to her father's office to talk to Edea, scared and still in pain. Edea was kissing Cid as Katiya came in, pale.

Edea saw her and hurried to her, "KATIYA!"

Katiya collapsed into her mother's arms and Cid watched in horror.

"No! How is she getting so strong so fast?" Edea asked, fearing for Katiya's life.

Cid walked over, "Who is?"

Suddenly, the windows in Cid's office shattered as bats flew in. Cid looked up, then hurried to the intercom and called for the SeeDs. Edea held on to Katiya, who was getting weaker and weaker with every breath. One bat turns into a man, the same one who bit Katiya.

He smirked, "It is time…the Queen is almost free."

Katiya watched, holding her chest.

The vampire snapped his fingers and Celeste appeared, screaming.

The young redhead saw Katiya, who stared back at her.

"CELES!"

"KITTY!"

The vampire grabbed Celeste and threw her to her knees, smirking.

"It is time. The moon is full and the night dark. The Queen will rise again and will rule us all! My Queen, this is our sacrifice to you. This will break the seal and free you. Our lovely Queen, the Vampire Queen, the Queen of Evil, Queen of Hell, bride of Satan. Drusilla."

And with that, he grabbed Celeste by the head and twisted her head until he heard the bones break. Celeste's eyes went wide and once her neck was broken, fell to the ground, dead before the body hit the ground.

Katiya watched in horror, "No…"

The SeeD's ran in, ready for battle.

Katiya crawled to Celeste's body and held it, "Baby…Celeste…no…"

Tears poured down her cheeks as the pain increased suddenly. Katiya threw back her head and screamed, glowing black. Edea held Cid, knowing what was happening. Katiya disappeared into a black ball and after a minute, a women reappeared, wearing a black dress. She had long black hair, black eyes and black lips. Bat wings came out of her back as she looked up, laughing.

Drusilla had returned…


	23. Hell

Chapter XXII

Hell

**_A long time ago, a war was going on between Heaven and Hell. Satan and his armies were attempting to take over Earth, but Heaven's armies would not let him. At this time, Satan had a bride, Queen Drusilla of the Vampires. During the war, she was pregnant with his heir. One day while Satan was on the battle lines facing the forces of Heaven, an army barged into Satan's palace on the Earth's surface, and stormed into the Queen's chamber, where a very pregnant Drusilla slept. Once they got in there, they slaughtered her and her baby. Satan learned of this and was furious, and at the same time, weakened without his sorceress bride. Satan was forced into retreat a short time later, but his servants cast a spell. A prophecy. The Queen would be resurrected inside the body of a born-sorceress, the first born-sorceress, who would be one of the strongest sorceresses ever. Katiya Mileesa Kramer._**

_**And with the return of Queen Drusilla, Satan would attempt to take Earth again, his wife again at his side. All mortals would kneel before Satan and Drusilla, or be slain…**_

****Drusilla stood there, staring at the SeeDs.

"At last…I live again…" She spoke, smirking.

One of the vampires approached his Queen, "Majesty…" He kneeled, "It is an honor to be in your presence once again. We have a meal for you…truly after not tasting human blood for so long, you must be dying for it."

Drusilla knew that he meant to the redhead's dead body as she kneeled down near it and grabed the corpse. Edea looked away as did some of the SeeD's as Drusilla opened her mouth, showing her vampire fangs and penetrated the neck of Celeste Rovanov with them, tasting blood for the first time since her death. She sucked the blood from the cold body, enjoying it. It was orgasmic for her, she missed the taste, the smell of iron, and the beautiful color, red. Once she sucked enough blood and regained her strength, she stood, licking her lips.

"Yummm…" She said, licking her fingers.

Squall watched with disgust and held onto Rinoa.

Drusilla looked at them, "Mortals…"

Suddenly a cold wind swept into Cid's office as a ball of fire appeared. Drusilla turned ot it and instantly kneeled down as did the other vampires as Satan appeared.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! The fresh air of Earth, disgusting and yet, to breath it only means one thing…" He looked down at Drusilla, "You are alive."

Drusilla looked up as Satan took her hand and picked her up in his arms, twirling around with her, "My beautiful black goddess, you have returned to me. I see you have already ate."

Drusilla smiled and put her left hand on Satan's cheek, "My lord, I have missed you the most."

"Do not worry, my dear, our son will be avenged. And Earth will be ours."

The Queen turned to the mortals, then to her vampires, "Kill them, kill everyone alive."

The SeeD's looked in fear then ran off as Drusilla's vampire armies followed. They got to the elevator, and Selphie, Zell and Cid all fell suddenly. Edea screamed as arrows stuck out of their backs. Satan's demon armies had arrived with him. Squall pulled his Matron into the elevator as Drusilla's vampires fed on the bodies of the Headmaster and SeeDs.

Quistis looked scared and cried over Zell's death, yet fearing for her life. Irvine had is gun out and ready to shoot at any others. Rinoa cried in Squall's arms, all this happening so fast. Celeste was dead, now as were Cid, Zell and Selphie. Katiya was no longer in control of her body. Once they got to the first floor, they found demons and vampires awaiting them, already slaughtering the students of Balamb Garden. They ran down the stairs and began to fight them, slowly making their way to the parking lot. Quistis used Shockwave Pulsar on three vampires and a fire demon, but as the attack ended, felt vampire fangs enter her neck and screamed.

Rinoa turned, "QUISTIS!"

The blonde fell, dead. Her eyes staring into the sky, tears pouring down her cheeks. Squall watched Quistis die then saw Irvine's dead body fall down the stairs near the elevator, realized there were too many, they were too strong. He then caught Matron hurrying towards the exit of Balamb Garden, and to the Ragnarok. He followed with Rinoa, shocked at the amount of bodies lying on the ground. All were killed in such a short amount of time, the fact scared Rinoa. Suddenly, Drusilla appeared in front of Rinoa and Squall, separating them from Edea who ran into the Ragnarok. Squall got in front of Rinoa, his gunblade out, prepared to defend her. Drusilla only laughed and Squall flew away suddenly. Rinoa screamed as Drusilla's fingers wrapped around her neck. The Queen smirked and stabbed her long fingernails into the sorceress's neck. Rinoa squirmed and soon died as Drusilla threw her body to the ground, then going after Edea. Squall stood and hurried to his fiancée's body, horrified.

Edea had Katiya's diary, she had stolen it from her room shortly before Katiya lost control and was writing down all that was happening. She was scared and crying, knowing her husband was dead and her daughter…

Blood squirted on to the diary pages suddenly as Edea had been struck in the back with an arrow and fell on top of the book, her life ending abruptly. Drusilla smirked, still hungry as she drank the blood of Edea Kramer, then leaving her body to rot as she returned to hell.

Squall watched as the vampires went to attack the other cities, to kill all those alive. Everyone was dead; Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Edea, Cid, Celeste…everyone.

"Revenge will be taken…" He spoke, "You will pay for this. I will see to it that your blood is spilled…"


	24. Good VS Evil

Chapter XXIII

Good VS Evil

Squall walked around Balamb Garden, stepping over dead bodies of his fallen comrades. He looked at them all, becoming more and more angry, wanting revenge on Satan and Drusilla. But how could be beat them? They were the rulers of Hell, they could easily destroy Squall.

"Squall…"

He turned and saw Katiya.

He stepped back, "Katiya? You're alive?"

Katiya shook her head, stepping forward, clearly transparent-like, "No, well sort of. This is just my spirit, Squall. I have no body. I'm just left to wander around. But that won't stop me from helping you beat them."

Squall looked at her, "How can I beat them?"

"With my help."

"How though?"

"You will see soon enough. Go and challenge Satan and Drusilla. I will protect you and when it's time, give you the strength you need to defeat them."

"How do I know it will work…?"

Katiya disappeared, "Trust me…"

Squall watched as she vanished, then looked at the dead body of his lover, Rinoa, feeling the determination return.

"Right…"

Squall made is way to where Katiya said Satan and Drusilla were hiding. One the way Katiya explained the whole story about Drusilla and her being reborn inside Katiya. Katiya did not, however, tell him anything about her plan. As Squall made his way into the hideout on the Earth's surface, Katiya used her magic to make him invisible. She still had her powers even though she had no body. They made their way to Satan and Drusilla's throne room where the two were, seemingly awaiting the arrival of the SeeD and the girl's spirit. Squall pulled out his gunblade and watched as Satan and Drusilla laughed.

"You believe you can destroy us? Even with that girl's assistance? How weak…" Drusilla smirked.

Satan ran up to him and punched him across the face, combining a Firaga spell into the punch as Squall few back against the wall. Drusilla laughed and cast Apocalypse on Squall. The young SeeD took the damage then struck the Vampire Queen with his gunblade. She took it and slapped him, sending him flying once again. Squall glared and summoned Eden. Eden did little damage as Katiya looked at Squall.

"Cast Aura on yourself…" She told him.

He immediately listened and did so. Satan used a strong Ultima spell on him, which Katiya deflected onto Drusilla. Drusilla took it as Katiya began to gather a ball of magic in her hands, chanting a spell in Latin. Squall watched her and when Katiya was done, she screamed for him to use Lion Heart. He used it on Drusilla and when he prepared for the last strike, Katiya threw the ball of magic into the gunblade and he struck it into Drusilla. Drusilla screamed in agony. Satan shouted her name and began to start on fire, and Drusilla glowed white. Squall watched as the room was observed in the aura from the attack…

Squall woke up, back at Balamb Garden. He got up slowly, feeling woozy and looked around, seeing people walking around, he knew that Drusilla and Satan had been defeated and everything returned to normal. Rinoa ran over, saying his name as Squall embraced her.

"Squall!" The others ran over; Cid, Edea, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, and even Celeste. All of them were alive! Squall looked at them all, relived.  
"You did it, Squall! You saved us all!" Rinoa cried, then kissed him.

Squall looked at Rinoa as Edea spoke up, "Satan and Drusilla have been sealed away again, all is well."

Celeste smiled then looked around, "Wait…? Where's Katiya…?"

AN: I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter. The story is almost over! Then Volume II begins!


	25. Visiting the Grave

Epilogue

Visiting the Grave

Rain drops fell to the ground as three individuals walked into the cemetery. Edea, Cid, and Celeste walked to a grave, the grave of Katiya Mileesa Kramer. Today would have been her 26th birthday. Celeste drops to her knees and cries, running her fingers across the name graved into the tombstone.

"Kitty…" She whispered.

Cid held Edea tightly as she wept in his arms, missing her daughter. It had been almost six months since Satan and Drusilla were defeated by Squall. Katiya's spell returned everything back to normal, bring everyone back to life.

Everyone but Katiya. It wasn't all back to normal, she was dead. They never found her body but they presumed it was destroyed in the blast. Celeste was still in shock and missed her lover.

Cid stared at Katiya's grave as Edea went to it and hugged Celeste as the two cried.

He whispered, tears running down his cheeks, "Happy birthday, Katiya…"

A figure stood on a hill, far from them, wearing a black cape. They removed the hood, revealing Katiya.

"I'm sorry…but this is how it has to be…as long as I live, Drusilla can return…" She spoke, putting the hood back on and turning on her heel, leaving for Esthar, to hide as the rain continued to fall…


End file.
